Wong
DOCTOR STRANGE: Characters Mordo And Wong Will Be Handled Much Differently In The Film |gender = Male |DOD = March 4, 2017 (revived by Doctor Strange) |title = Librarian of Kamar-Taj |affiliation = |movie = Doctor Strange Avengers: Infinity War (unreleased) |comic = Doctor Strange Prelude Doctor Strange: Mystic Apprentice |actor = Benedict Wong |status = Alive}} Wong is a Master of the Mystic Arts of Kamar-Taj. When the former librarian was murdered by Kaecilius and the Zealots, Wong then became the highly protective keeper of the ancient books when he met Doctor Strange, and assisted him in his studies. As Kaecilius attempted to use his power to bring Dormammu to Earth, Wong and the other Masters used their power to eventually defeat him, at the cost of Ancient One's death. With the threat of Kaecilius over, Wong then joined Doctor Strange in protecting the Sanctum Sanctorum which was based within New York City. Biography Mystic Arts Master Retrieving the Dark Scepter Wong had been tasked with locating and securing the Dark Scepter. A object of immense power the Scepter had been stolen by a woman who had grew scornful against the world. Wong tracked her down to London and attempted to take the Staff off her. However the power of the Dark Scepter proved to immense and the woman managed to escape. Back at Kamar-Taj, Kaecilius scorned Wong for losing the woman and the scepter however Wong insisted that with the power that the woman possessed with the Scepter the situation should be handled more reverently.Doctor Strange Prelude Kaecilius claimed the Wong's concentration on his own failings was the reason the mission was not a success. Fellow Masters of the Mystic Arts members Daniel Drumm and Tina Minoru then arrived and told Kaecilius that Wong's trepidation should be a sign to be careful and heed his instincts rather than just insult him. When Kaecilius asked why they were not doing their other duties Drumm told him the the situation proved serious enough that more than one member of the Masters of The Mystic was needed to subdue the thief. Kaecilius refused however and claimed that he could handle the thief himself. Wong, Drum, Minoru later arrived to find an unconscious Kaecilius who had been beaten by the thief and had underestimated the Staffs power. Kaecilius realized the others were right and decided to team up to stop the thief. Later at the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, The group confronted the thief and after a grueling battle with their combined efforts they were able to overpower her and claim the Scepter. With Wong putting it with all the other mystical objects at the Sanctum Sanctorum for their own protection. Kaecilius' Betrayal Meeting Doctor Strange .]] Wong was appointed as the librarian at the Kamar-Taj after Kaecilius killed the previous one.Doctor Strange Wong met Stephen Strange in the library and remained serious despite all Strange's attempts at jokes. He gave Strange new books and warned him not to touch the Ancient One's books. Losing Books Later as he was reading while hearing the music player, he failed to notice Strange using his sling ring to take books from the library until his own reading book was 'borrowed'. Explaining the Masters a strong warning]] Later he and Karl Mordo caught Strange practicing a Time Spell from one of the forbidden books and reprimanded him for it stating that he was breaking Natural Laws, and Strange had been trying to call Wong for his guide to confirm if the book he'd learn is forbidden or not before without any option to learn it by himself and find out. He explained to Strange the purposes of the Sanctums for keeping Dormammu from Earth before the London Sanctum was destroyed by Kaecilius and the explosion knocked him back. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum In response to attacks made towards all the Sanctums around the world, Wong defended the Hong Kong Sanctum from Kaecilius and the Zealots. While Wong collected the Wand of Watoomb, he ordered the remaining Masters of the Mystic Arts to not allow anyone to enter the final Sanctum. ]] From unknown causes, Wong was killed in the process and the Sanctum was destroyed, allowing Dormammu to arrive, beginning to consume Earth and bring it into the Dark Dimension. When Strange used the Eye of Agamotto to reverse what had happened, he was revived. Doctor Strange brought Wong into his time slip where the reverse effects wouldn't affect him, nor their comrade Karl Mordo, preparing to fight Kaecilius. Strange was expecting a lecture on breaking the laws of nature, but Wong, realizing there was no other choice, told Strange to keep going. Right when the duel was about to start, Strange seemingly abandoned the group and flew into the Dark Dimension. Strange returned seconds later and the Zealots were taken to the Dark Dimension instead. Wong laughed at Strange's quip about the "warnings come after the spells". Unlike Karl Mordo, who became delusional and left the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Wong did not blame Strange for breaking the natural law. Assisting Doctor Strange some advice]] Before Strange was appointed to be a new guardian of the New York Sanctum in the wake of Daniel Drumm's untimely death, Wong revealed that the Eye of Agamotto held an Infinity Stone. Wong also noted that now the Ancient One was dead, Earth was vulnerable and needed them to be ready to defend it from those seeking to destroy it. Personality As a longtime student of the Ancient One and one of the most knowledgeable Masters of the Mystic Arts in Kamar-Taj, Wong is serious and unflinching when it comes to performing his duties, both as an instructor and later, a librarian of Kamar-Taj. After Kaecilius' betrayal, Wong gets more reluctant to trust others, and constantly puts up a stern appearance, to the point of threatening Doctor Strange when the latter was only trying to be friendly and make jokes when coming to borrow books. Despite seemingly ignorant of contemporary pop culture, it is revealed that Wong actually enjoys his fair share of pop culture just like most are but pretends to not be aware of it around others, and is less serious when others are not around. Like Karl Mordo, he has a great deal of respect for the Ancient One and the natural laws, but unlike the younger student, he is capable of moral flexibility and willing to bend said laws when the situation desperately calls for it, as shown when he approves of Strange's time-bending when confronting Dormammu. Although initially hostile to Strange, due to the latter's attempts to be funny and exceeding inquisitiveness, Wong has come to appreciate those traits as well as Strange's exceptional gift at the Mystic Arts, eventually becoming one of his strongest allies, and his surrogate tutor in the absence of the Ancient One. He was deadset against Strange using the Eye of Agamotto as it violates the laws of nature, but after seeing Strange use it for the benefit of mankind rather than abusing it, he decided to let Strange inherit it once he mastered its powers, but advised him not to wear it in plain sight until then as it was an Infinity Stones. Wong was evidently a very serious person as Wong and Mordo were shocked that he laughed at Strange's remark about warnings coming after the spells when the zealots became mindless ones. Powers and Abilities Powers To be added Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Wong is a powerful fighter, able to hold off the Zealots for a short period of time. Equipment *'Quarterstaff': *'Sling Ring': A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location. *'Wand of Watoomb': During the Battle of Hong Kong, Wong chose this relic as his weapon to repel the invasion. Relationships Allies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One † - Leader **Sol Rama † **Daniel Drumm † **Tina Minoru **Hamir **Doctor Strange **Kamar-Taj Librarian - Predecessor *Karl Mordo - Former Fellow Master Enemies *Dormammu *Zealots **Kaecilius - Former Fellow Master turned Attempted Killer **Blonde Zealot **Brunette Zealot **Tall Zealot † *Witch Trivia *In the comics, Wong is the son of Hamir and the descendant of an ancient order of Chinese monks that, for ten generations, have served the Ancient One, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. He served as Stephen Strange's valet and friend. Behind the Scenes *Benedict Wong revealed in an interview with Den of Geek that the Marvel Cinematic Universe incarnation of Wong will be quite different from his comic book counterpart, who is generally considered to be a racist stereotype: "I’m certainly not going to be the tea-making manservant. We’re heading in a different direction. He’s more of a drill sergeant. There isn’t any martial arts for Wong in ''Doctor Strange actually, he’s more of a drill sergeant to Kamar-Taj. He’s one of the masters of sorcery."Exclusive: Benedict Wong on new direction of his Doctor Strange role *Scott Derrickson revealed in an interview with Los Angeles Daily News that Wong was originally intended to be left out of ''Doctor Strange due to the stereotype associated with the character: "I was going to leave Wong out of the movie at first; he was an Asian sidekick manservant, what was I supposed to do with that? But once the decision was made to cast Tilda, we brought Wong back because, unlike the Ancient One, he could be completely subverted as a character and reworked into something that didn’t fall into any of the stereotypes of the comics."How Benedict Cumberbatch’s ‘Doctor Strange’ will bend minds References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Comics Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kaecilius